Beautiful
by Poddyful
Summary: Five things I love about you. You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful, and you're…you. [KibaHina] [Oneshot] [For KougaAndKagomeForever]


For KougaAndKagomeForever, because I now feel guilty of originally planning to write ShinoHina in my HpNaruto Crossover :P.

Oh and of course, to welcome you back : D

Note: There IS going to be incorrect grammar somewhere along the way, to fit in with Kiba's personality. Apart from that, I don't think we have much more to worry about. Oh, there's a swearword somewhere drowned in that pile of mushy stuff. Shouldn't affect anyone _too_ much.

This might suck sh-t, it might be OOC, it might be IC, it might be too descriptive, it might not have enough dialogues. Feel free to C&C me, but for gawd's sake, don't randomly flame me because you don't like something. This fanfic isn't written just for you. If you don't have anything useful or nice to say to it, then don't read it.

* * *

_**Beautiful**_

**_-_**

_Five things I love about you_

_You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful._

_And you're…you. _

* * *

In Kiba's mind, Hinata was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Everyday, they would meet up for training with Shino, and they would spar. Kiba loves watching Hinata spar, because she looks so beautiful when she moves.

Gracefully, elegantly.

Beautifully.

_I love the way your hair twirls around with the wind, when it picks it up and plays with it, because it knows that it's the most silkiest thing in the world._

They had a secret place that only they knew about- just the two of them.

It was a little grassy field towards the back of the village, above the Hokage Mountain, and just next to the Nara estate. There, the grass was always green, flecked with little flowers of pinks and red and yellow. It overlooked the entire village, with a distant view of a lush forest and reddened sand.

Kiba would pick a flower for Hinata and put it in her hair, tucking it gently behind her ears. She would giggle and blush, and finger it lovingly. When she got home, she would put it in a little box of everything that Kiba had ever given her.

_I love your voice. The mellow tone of a flute when you talk, your laugh like wind chimes tinkling in the breeze._

She would sit in his lap with her head in the crook of his neck, and he would rest his cheek on her silky tresses, threading his fingers through them again and again and again.

_You're like a fairy, small and pretty. You would raise your slender arms and your soft fingers would trace my cheek, and you would bewitch me which your beautiful voice. You're my little fairy, and I'm your guardian angel. _

After they watch the sunset together, they would slowly stand up, and start heading home, joining hands until the place where the forest meets the main village.

Kiba would walk her back to her home, and he would watch her go inside, grinning at her shy little wave when she reaches the front door. He would stand there long after she disappeared inside, just smiling.

Today was different. Kiba, after a full two months of just enjoying Hinata's company, had gotten over the initial shyness and was going to take Hinata out to dinner… and he wasn't allowed on the Hyuuga grounds. He has to wait at the gate, watching worriedly as Hinata composed herself and shuffled her way to the main door, where her father was waiting.

The door opened, and Hyuuga Hiashi looked down coldly at his eldest daughter, demanding to know where she had been- if she was with that _Inuzuka_ boy.

His temper boiled at the sight of her father speaking to her harshly, some shit about her not living up to standards to a Hyuuga. She bowed politely, not looking up or talking back.

_Even though I really hate it when you're picked on, the way you can stand up to anything makes me want to gather you in my arms and hold you forever._

"F-father…"

"You want to ask me something," his voice was cold and flat, not yielding to his daughter's meek- almost pleading tone.

"Yes…I…I was invited to dinner with Kiba-kun…"

"You will not associate with him outside of team duties," Hiashi cut in, voice edged with sharpness.

She looked up at her father's unwavering stare, voice lost. Kiba closed his eyes- if she couldn't do it, he wouldn't force her to. Hinata's mind raced- he could hear it. He could smell the disappointment and despair flowing off her in little constrained waves.

There was always tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would help her gain confidence- the confidence that she always had, buried underneath all the exterior of gentleness and meekness. He would guide her patiently, and then maybe- just maybe, he would be able to…

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he felt a sudden strong wave of determination. He watched as Hinata nodded firmly to herself and opened her mouth to talk. Her voice wavered slightly, but she carried on, loudly and boldly.

"Father, I will be going with Kiba-kun to dinner, and will return home by no later than when the clock strikes twelve. Please excuse me."

Kiba's eyes widened and he suddenly felt an inexplicable soaring feeling inside his heart. Whether it was happiness for her that she finally found the guts to stand up to her dad like that, or pure pride that she didn't turn back and cringe and apologise when she finished, and maybe it was both, but he felt light he was floating.

Whatever it was, Kiba watched her walk over slowly, sharing her undoubtable sense of joy that showed on her face. He grinned broadly as she walked up to him, eyes slightly glassy, and he crushed her in a hug that clearly expressed how he felt. He felt Hinata giggle slightly, and he squeezed his eyes shut, still grinning.

_And man, I just love you for being you._

* * *

"Ne, Hinata," Kiba started quietly. They were sitting on the roof of the Inuzuka household, her sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped gently around her. Kiba's house, while not very large, was tall enough to overlook the entire village, and also provided a good view of the night sky, sprinkled with little specks of winking light. 

"Yes, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, sitting up and turning around to face Kiba. Kiba thought that her face was a little flushed, her eyes bright, as though she had been running.

Kiba smiled, bearing his little pointed canines, "How on earth did you do that?"

Hinata smiled back, knowing that Kiba was talking about her father. She sighed in fondness inwardly at Kiba's boyish bluntness, and took a while to answer.

"…ne, Kiba-kun, do you remember what you said to me on the day of our first chuunin exam?"

Kiba tried to remember, but maybe it was her captivating eyes, which were mild and serene, or it might have been her lilting voice, but his breath caught, and he just sat there, gazing at her.

Hinata blushed slightly, her fingers meeting in a common act of shyness. Kiba caught her hands in his, tangling his fingers through hers. She squeaked slightly, and blushed harder. Under the moonlight, her face glowed.

"I dunno, what did I say?" Kiba asked, slightly breathless. Hinata's lashes fluttered, and her lips curved into another gentle smile as she replied.

"You said, 'No matter what happens, just remember that I will always be watching your back. So will Shino, so will Kurenai-sensei, from wherever she's gunna be. Always. Never forget that, 'kay?'" Hinata's eyes shined at the memory, closing for a while before opening again. Her pearly eyes held an unreadable glow.

Kiba looked at her, his little fairy with slender arms and delicate fingers, whose voice was as soothing as a swan song, and whose scent reminded Kiba of sitting in a garden of herbs and vanilla scented soap, and swiftly pulled her into a tight embrace, muffling her surprised squeak against his chest.

_Yeah, I love you._

* * *

Awwww….hehe. Hope you like, KouAKF! (And if you don't, well, TOO LATE! XD) 

It's not read through with a nit-comb, but here you go! If you spot any major mistakes, please give me a yell :).

Oh, and yes, I'm aware of my tense-switching problem. Yeek...


End file.
